El juego de la Gallina Ciega
by yummycupcakes
Summary: ¿Qué tan ciega podía estar Sakura? Él tuvo que mostrarle, de mala manera, lo que su ceguedad estaba causando. [ONESHOT] [TERMINADO!]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes usados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es toda mía. ¡NO LA COPIES! ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Universo Alterno.**

 **¡ONESHOT!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **El juego de la Gallina Ciega**

 _Capítulo único_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bienvenidos, ex-estudiantes de la secundaria Konoha"

Sakura arqueó una ceja. El cartel de bienvenida ubicado en la entrada de la puerta era de lo más infantil con flores y colores de distintas tonalidades. Pensó que tal vez se había equivocado de edificio y de reunión. No obstante, el bullicio que provenía del interior era lo que justamente le indicaba que sí se trataba de su ex-curso inquieto. No tuvo más remedio que golpear con fuerza la puerta y esperar a no equivocarse, había venido de muy lejos para asistir a la junta y no pensaba en devolverse.

—¡Al fin llegas!

Ino la saludó con una sonrisa radiante, no le dio tiempo de saludarla, la cogió de la mano y la introdujo al salón arrendado.

Era el karaoke y las personas que cantaban quienes provocaron pánico en la chica. Kiba nunca fue el más entonado de la clase y con Shino, como siempre tan raro, murmurando la letra en la pantalla que casi no se les entendía lo que cantaban, pese al horroroso espectáculo los demás compañeros aplaudían y les silbaban desde las mesas, animándolos a continuar.

Para su mala suerte Yamanaka le entregó un cintillo con dos resortes y en la punta dos corazones balanceándose para todos lados. Tenía que ser obligación usar cotillón de fiesta. Se fijó que la mayoría portaba o lentes con formas graciosas o pelucas ridículas. Parecía que fuera fiesta de año nuevo. Suspiró y agradeciendo sarcásticamente a su amiga, se colocó el artefacto en la cabeza, con la mirada trató de buscar los conocidos que ansiaba ver. Hinata fue la que alzó la mano desde una mesa al rincón para llamarla, en el camino se encontró con Chouji y sorprendida lo contempló más delgado aunque las mejillas regordetas seguían intactas. Shikamaru con un par de orejas de elfo y envuelto en una nube tóxica de humo de cigarro, la invitó a sentarse con ellos. Todos seguían siendo los mismos.

El ambiente estaba bien motivado. Con buena comida servida en las mesas, cerveza y otros tragos menos fuertes. El karaoke era la pena para cualquiera, el que subía era el hazmerreir de los demás.

—Sakura-chan, que emoción verte después de medio año —dijo la Hyuuga quien bebía con una bombilla jugo de naranja—. Te ha crecido el cabello de nuevo.

La aludida se tocó las hebras rosadas por inercia.

—Solo un poco, ahora me llega hasta los hombros nada más. ¿Y empezaron hace mucho? —preguntó acomodándose y dejando de lado el bolso que llevaba.

La Hyuuga llevaba un llamativo collar del caribe con flores artificiales que le causaban picazón.

Mientras charlaba en grupo con los demás, sorbiendo cerveza del vaso, ubicó a otros compañeros en la habitación y hasta a un profesor, el que estuvo siempre con ellos hasta el día de graduación. El profesor Kakashi. Seguía igual, con aspecto despreocupado y leyendo esas historietas pervertidas con suma seriedad. Sonrió al notar que sus ex-alumnos no dejaban de molestarlo por su apariencia formal, es que el traje de corbata jamás vino con él. Un poco más allá, sentado en otra mesa estaba Rock Lee retando a Neji a hacer mil flexiones de brazos, llamando la atención de los demás y provocando que Tenten avergonzada lo bajara de la mesa de un grito.

—Ahora son novios —comentó Hinata a su lado, fijándose también en la peculiar escena—. Mi primo y Tenten. Después de la fiesta de graduación ella se confesó al fin y ya ves el resultado.

Haruno se incomodó.

—Eso era más que obvio. Dios, me sorprende ver a Chouji tan delgado. —Movió la cabeza preocupada, cambiando de tema—, ¿no estará enfermo? —añadió.

Hinata hizo una negación.

—No. Es por Naruto-kun.

Sakura la miró sorprendida.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó con los labios apretados

La de cabello azulado asintió inocentemente—. Como estudian juntos, ambos se han inscrito en talleres de natación y deporte. Naruto-kun lo anima siempre a seguir con el entrenamiento.

Naruto.

¿Habría asistido a la junta?

Hace medio año que no sabía nada de él. Apenas se hablaban por WhatsApp y en las redes sociales como Facebook, aunque ella en secreto solía espiarle los estados y las noticias que compartía a menudo siendo así fue como se enteró de la participación de su amigo en una cicletada; recorriendo mil kilómetros en bicicleta con los que supuso que eran sus nuevos compañeros de estudios Universitarios, tuvo que aguantarse la molestia de verlo sonreír y saludar a la cámara bajo un hermoso paisaje en el corazón del bosque y otras fotografías en caminos polvorientos que llevaban a colinas rocosas y áridas. Esa noche frente al computador se lamentó de muchas cosas. Se lamentó no haber disfrutado las veces que él fue pañuelo de sus lágrimas, confidente de sus amores platónicos y compañero de secretos que ni a Ino le contaría.

Esa la linda amistad que se había forjado durante años, desde que eran niños en el jardín y Sakura lo golpeaba por cada tontera, había quedado reducida en cenizas. En nada y ella sufría por la indiferencia.

Recordó con insatisfacción la vez pasada, hace meses atrás, cuando ella dio el primer paso después de días sin hablar y lo saludó alegre por Facebook, abajo de miles de comentarios de sus amigos y él simplemente pasó de ella, la ignoró con toda la intención. Optó por responder al saludo de su prima que lo felicitaba por las hermosas panorámicas en el álbum. Sakura lo odió con todo su corazón y se negó a llorar por ese motivo.

—Ah. Y tú hablas mucho con él —afirmó con la garganta cerrada. Tenía que espantar los recuerdos.

La otra fémina asintió.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Últimamente nos hemos acercado, ¡Naruto-kun es muy amable! —Sakura casi se atragantó con la cerveza. Sentía el evidente interés de Hinata en su ex amigo, era probable que en unos meses más la situación sentimental del rubio cambiara a "comprometido o en una relación con..."

Tuvo que fingir felicidad.

—Perfecto, es muy lindo cuando se dan las cosas así —dijo sin mucha emoción.

Hyuuga frunció el ceño y no comprendió del todo el comentario.

Aunque la fiesta del reencuentro estaba en el punto más animado la joven estudiante de Bioquímica, ella sentía una congoja tremenda en su pecho. Con Hinata la conversación continuó con normalidad y los restantes compañeros seguían divirtiéndose. Su mirada sin querer se paseó cerca del escenario del karaoke, Ino cantaba con otras chicas "I Like a Virgin" de Madonna (estuvo a punto de arrastrarla a ella también) y reconoció por despiste al instante el cabello corto de Naruto portando unos estúpidos lentes en forma de corazón y Sasuke a su lado, con unos en forma de estrellas. Charlaban con Inzuka quien acababa de bajar del escenario con la camiseta sudada y riendo, recibiendo en sus manos una gaseosa para reponer su voz desgastada.

Sakura de disculpó para ir al baño. Su corazón latía de pura ansiedad.

¿Qué decir? ¿Hola, qué tal?

Saludarlo como si se tratasen de dos desconocidos.

 _Qué mierda._

Pasó entre las mesas con rapidez, quería ocultarse lo más pronto posible y pensar en cómo actuar. Temari la reconoció de inmediato y la detuvo en su loco andar, tomándola del antebrazo.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó—. Hey, no te había visto. Los chicos ya andaban preguntando por ti, pensaron que estabas ocupada con tus estudios y no asististe —contó viéndola mirar con preocupación hacia el lado.

La saludó con fingida serenidad.

—Temari, ¿cómo estás?, pues es que recién he llegado y todos están revueltos —explicó demasiado rápido y terminó por enredarse—. Buscaba el baño. —pidió llena de nervios.

La de cabello rubio apuntó a la derecha y la contempló con extrañeza.

—Le diré a Naruto que llegaste. Estaba preguntando por ti hace rato. ¿Estás bien? —la miró de arriba y abajo, buscando la causa de la incomodidad.

Oh, maldición.

—Sí, claro, feliz por verlos. Nos vemos de ahí —se despidió rápidamente, rompiendo el diálogo y se dirigió al tocador para mujeres.

—Chica rara.

Una vez adentro respiró varias veces y se calmó. Repasó mentalmente el plan de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la distancia impuesta por el propio Naruto no le afectara en su vida cotidiana. Que verlo en línea en WhatsApp y no brindarle ni un minúsculo saludo por cortesía no le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Eran mejores amigos, como demonios terminaron así. Finalmente apartó los malos pensamientos y sacó de su bolso negro el labial para retocarse el color en los labios y peinó su melena rosada, se contempló por unos segundos en el reflejo del espejo y sonrió, antes de salir trató de alisar las arrugas en el vestido azulado que decidió vestir esa noche, nada descomunal. Un vestido para la ocasión.

En el camino se encontró con Sai. El nuevo novio de Ino.

La estuvo molestando durante bastante tiempo, insistiendo en sacarle fotografías ahora que se veía arreglada. Más femenina.

Tenía que admitirlo, esa noche en peculiar se había esmerado en preocuparse por su aspecto. A veces, en el departamento que rentaba andaba en pijama todo el día (los fin de semana) o con ropas anchas y cómodas, tomaba asiento en el sillón y veía televisión. Series de detectives y crímenes sin resolver.

Rodó los orbes.

—Vete a molestar a Ino, tonto. —Le sacó la lengua—. Ni locas me fotografías.

El moreno no hizo más que pestañear.

—Son para el recuerdo, Sakura-kun, subiré al Facebook todas las de esta noche —intentó persuadirla.

Sakura bufó—. Sigue soñando.

Cuando volvía a la mesa con los demás (después de deshacerse del chico), sus pasos fueron haciéndose lentos y sus labios se abrieron del asombro, pues Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados cómodamente, charlando con los demás. Se quedó como una tonta erguida al centro, con obviedad Hinata la vio desde la escasa distancia y la llamó con notoriedad.

Su ex-mejor amigo, quien estaba de espaldas, se giró y por primera vez después de año y medio sin verse o tener un mínimo de contacto, sus miradas se encontraron.

 **-o-**

Paulatinamente los grupos entre estudiantes fueron mezclándose. Sakura estaba en total mutismo sentada al lado del Uchiha y después Kiba con una peluca de colores, le había besado la mejilla en forma de saludo ofreciéndole cerveza fría para celebrar el gran reencuentro apartando al de cabello negro del lugar. Trató por todos los medio de no mirar hacia al frente, donde estaba ubicado aún el rubio a lado de la Hyuuga porque sabía que él la observaba. Se sentía como un insecto pegado a un tablero. Ambos habían actuado como unos tontos minutos atrás porque al saludarse casi se besan en la boca por torpeza, ella al inclinarse hacia el lado derecho y él también. Intercambiaron con estupor unas cuantas palabras y la chica volvió a su asiento con el corazón acelerado.

—Sakura, ¿qué tal la materia de Bioquímica? —Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo y apoyó el codo en la mesa para escucharla con atención.

La nombrada lo observó y arrugó el ceño, contrariada.

—Bien, complicado como todo en la vida. Ugh, Sasuke no recuerdo haberte conocido con eso —apuntó el cigarro con desdén— en la boca. Qué demonios te ocurre.

El muchacho emitió algo parecido a una risa.

—La gente cambia. Vivir con mi hermano tiene sus consecuencias —comentó, expulsando el humo y quitándose los anteojos de fiesta—, como adquirir sus malos hábitos —luego agregó—. No te había visto hace meses.

Sakura mascó un trozo de queso amarillo que había servido en el plato.

—Me mudé fuera de la ciudad días después de la graduación, con mi tía Tsunade. Es más cerca de la Universidad y me da cierta... independencia —explicó, viendo furtivamente a Naruto de reojo, la de ojos perlados abandonaba el lugar para ir donde su primo. Tragó saliva y volvió la atención al moreno—y... y que tal las cosas amorosas, debes conocer un montón de chicas —movió la mano en el aire sonando casual.

Hablaría de cualquier tema, de cualquier disparate si era necesario. Sasuke no podía irse y dejarla con él ahí, ¡al frente!

Uchiha iba a responder a la extraña pregunta, mas el teléfono celular en su chaqueta de cuero vibró y sonó con insistencia. Con fastidio, el chico contestó y con un gesto de disculpa se alejó para hablar con más comodidad fuera del bullicio.

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Huyendo del chico rubio.

De manera sorprendente, en ese rincón de la mesa en particular quedaban únicamente ellos dos sentados en los almohadones. Frente a frente y sin decirse nada.

"Hagan números del uno al cincuenta y repártanlos, este juego será el último juego juntos!"

La voz entusiasmada de Yamanaka hablaba por el micrófono del escenario.

Se iba a ir.

Buscaría a Tenten o a quien fuera.

—Entonces te mudaste, Sakura-chan.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de elevar la mirada de nuevo. Su mejor amigo de la infancia le sonreía.

Aclaró su garganta y asintió varias veces con su cabeza. Tenía que sacar carácter, ser la misma Sakura de antaño. Fuerte.

—Sí, hace meses, pero ya no vivo con mi tía —sintió las mejillas encenderse cuando el hombre se ordenó el corto cabello. Oh, Naruto por qué luces tan guapo—, digo me he cambiado unas tres veces de departamento.

La música sobre el escenario se había vuelto peligrosamente ensordecedora. El estudiante hizo el intento de oírle lo último.

—No te oigo bien —hizo el ademán con la mano indicándole la audición y la chica se inclinó sobre su torso y le repitió la frase, pero aún así no se podía—, espera me sentaré a tu lado.

Sakura lo vio rodear la mesa con gran rapidez y llegar hasta ella. Se sintió dichosa. Colmada de alegría.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

Él le contó acerca de sus materias, lo difíciles que era, que debía dormirse tarde y levantarse temprano. Y su madre que siempre le animaba con un buen plato de ramen casero para levantar energías o sino, le propinaba un certero golpe en la cabeza cuando lo veía rendido después de clases. Sakura se rió a carcajadas al imaginar la escena de madre e hijo. Acercó una gomita azucarada a su boca y negó con la cabeza, escuchándolo contarle cada detalle de su vida. Le explicó el por qué de su cabello corto, que por una apuesta con unos compañeros de clase y el haber perdido, el castigo fue decir adiós a las desordenadas hebras rubias.

Eran de nuevo ellos dos. Los mejores amigos. Hablando de lo que sea.

—¿Novia? —consultó boquiabierta la fémina llegando al tema que le desagradaba—, ¿tuviste una relación con alguien mayor? —siguió, completamente consternada.

El aludido se sintió ofendido por la expresión de terror.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan, era dos años mayor y —se rascó la nuca—, no sé era muy bonita. Estudiaba Danza artística.

Le hubiese golpeado. Golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Por qué rayos se sentía traicionada. Por qué.

—Oh, vaya una chica culta. Naruto, de verdad me sorprendes, ¿qué pasó después? —dijo con tintes de desesperación. El muchacho se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia al suceso.

—Terminamos. No teníamos muchas cosas en común y la relación terminó por apagarse —explicó sin un ápice de nostalgia.

Sakura se echó otra gomita azucarada a la boca, y la mordió con ahínco.

—Bah. Típico. —tornó los ojos al rato. Después otra duda la asaltó—. Supongo que te... protegiste como un hombre maduro y responsable.

Uzumaki arqueó las cejas.

—¿Te refieres a que si usé condón?

Ella se cruzó de brazos—. Eh, sí.

—No.

Se atoró con su propia saliva. Pudo caer de la impresión, desmayarse ahí mismo. ¡Qué bobo era!

—¡Irresponsable...! —gruñó entre dientes cuando se recuperó de impresión y se colocó de pie, porque no quería verlo más. Su amigo sería padre y todo por culpa de una doña nadie. Estaba acelerando los hechos, lo sabía pero no pudo evitarlo.

Él la tomó de la mano y la bajó un poco brusco hasta la posición de antes, murmurándole cerca de su rostro.

—No, porque no fue necesario. No llegamos a eso, dattebayo.

Sakura se sintió una intrusa en la privacidad del chico y le contestó de la misma forma—. No deseaba saber tanto de tu vida sexual.

Naruto colocó más energía en el agarre sin dejar de verla con esos orbes azulados tan intensos.

—¿Qué me dices de ti, Sakura-chan?

Ella se acaloró.

—No me interesa tener novio, y si fuera así, tendría que ser alguien que conociera.

—¿Cómo un amigo? —contraatacó.

 _¿Estaban coqueteando?_

 _¡Estaban coqueteando!_

La fémina agitó la cabeza lentamente. Los labios masculinos habían atrapado toda su atención. Naruto le miró la cara con fijeza.

Se alejaron lo suficiente viendo sus palmas entrelazadas y tuvieron que deshacer con rapidez la unión, ella avergonzada y él evidentemente incomodo.

Con la mano se abanicó aire y se le ocurrió un tema del cual hablar. Olvidar lo ocurrido anteriormente.

—Dios, ahora que recuerdo recorriste mil kilómetros en bicicleta. Sí que estás loco —llevó un vaso con jugo de naranja a la boca después de hablar.

Él la secundó—. ¿Loco? Para nada, fue loco el primer día de universidad, cuando tomé el recorrido equivocado y llegué a las colinas donde solíamos cazar arañas. Me perdí la ceremonia de iniciación. Mi madre estaba realmente enfadada.

Sakura bufó.

—¿A eso llamas loco? —preguntó con vanidad—. Loco es llegar a tu departamento y encontrar a tu mejor amiga posando desnuda para su novio —Uzumaki abrió la boca impactado y después rió sin decoro—. ¡Fue como la escena del Titanic pero obscena! —alzó las manos escandalizada.

—Demonios, tu voz sigue siendo la misma, Sakura-chan —dijo de pronto, inclinándose hacia ella para que pudiese oírle. Sin embargo, la fémina podía escucharle a la perfección y la cercanía no le molestó en absoluto. Ahí iban de nuevo.

Ella se llevó el cabello tras la oreja, ordenándolo.

—¿Me lo dice la persona que usa en su cabeza unos tontos lentes con forma de corazón? —él la miró divertido y se los quitó finalmente—. Naruto. —lo llamó de pronto con total seriedad.

No se atrevía a decirlo.

Esquivó la mirada de él y separó los labios.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Tenía que hacerlo o se iba a arrepentir. Tarde o temprano.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo.

 _Te he extrañado_. Dijo su voz interior.

Naruto le tocó la cabeza con cariño, sorprendiéndola.

—A mí también, Sakura-chan.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un tiempo indebido, como si se estuviesen descubriendo por primera vez. Él apartó la mano de la cabeza de Sakura y avergonzado, tomó la jarra con cerveza. Sus manos sudaban demasiado.

Desgraciadamente, para el infortunio de ambos Ino los interrumpió abrazándolos por el cuello y colocándose al medio.

—Tórtolos, lamento interrumpir este reencuentro tan emotivo, pero deben sacar un número para ver quien será la gallina ciega —articuló con mofa. Sakura fue la primera en sacar un número escrito en el papel dentro de la bolsa, y la siguió Naruto.

Yamanaka le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga y se esfumó pronto al escenario. La de cabello rosáceo abrió el trozo de papel y el número cincuenta le causó escalofríos. No supo la razón.

Ino tomó el micrófono y les habló a los demás.

—Ex-compañeros míos, todos ustedes tienen en mano un número, ¿verdad? Pues yo tengo la copia de cada uno aquí y mi mano —movió los dedos—, elegirá a la gallina ciega —acto seguido metió la palma dentro de la bolsa donde se veían múltiples papeles adentro, se hizo de rogar aumentando la ansiedad en los demás y finalmente sacó uno—. Y la gallina ciega es... —rió antes de anunciarlo a los demás—. Cincuenta.

Sakura suspiró derrotada viendo el número en su papel.

 _Maldita Ino._

Naruto torció la boca.

 **-o-**

La aplaudieron y la silbaron, todos felices por no ser el primero en salir.

Sai fue quien ofreció su corbata para cubrir los ojos a la jugadora. Los demás la rodearon como parte de la estrategia para confundir a joven. Visualizó entre las caras de sus compañeros el rostro preocupado de Naruto.

—Ya conoces las reglas. Si pillas a alguien, tienes que adivinar de quién se trata, si aciertas esa persona será tu reemplazo —explicó Tenten rápidamente—, buena suerte Sakura.

La tela oscureció su vista y a medida que la giraban para aturdirla, cantaban un verso del juego y de pronto, las manos dejaron de tocarla y quedó sola al centro del salón con un aturdimiento que le provocó nauseas. Extendió los brazos para probar suerte y coger a alguien de sorpresa, o por si daba con una pared para guiarse con la seguridad que no tropezaría. Escuchó murmuraciones y risas por su alrededor, encontró imposible aprisionar a alguien en esas circunstancias poco favorables, al rato decidió dar un paso inseguro a la izquierda. Ahí se escuchaban la mayoría de las voces, trató de atrapar a algunos de los jugadores pero éstos fueron más audaces y se movieron entre empujones al lado contrario. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por agudizar el oído y obtuvo su recompensa luego de unos minutos, puesto que cambió de dirección en un rápido movimiento, sorprendiendo a los demás y logrando el objetivo de aprisionar por la ropa una silueta que por todos los medios intentó escapar.

Lástima que la chica se adhirió con todas las ganas a la figura, imposibilitándola de huir.

—¡Tienes que averiguar! —gritó alguien.

Con sus manos palpó los brazos del jugador, suponiendo que llevaba chaqueta de manga larga. Siguió subiendo hasta los hombros y los tocó con insistencia.

—Deduzco que eres un hombre por tu altura y llevas chaqueta —dijo en voz alta, para que todos le oyeran. Más tarde se acercó para oler a la persona, saber por su perfume si era alguien que conocía y terminar pronto el juego. _Ese aroma_. Frunció el ceño confundida y trató de buscar éxito en palpar el cabello, sus manos vagaron por el cuello de la persona hasta la cabeza donde tocó las hebras más de una vez, ¿rizado, liso, largo?. _Corto_. Recorrió el contorno del rostro y llegó al mentón donde la barba apenas creciente le llamó la atención.

—¡Vaya! —escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas.

Sakura tragó saliva.

Sus dedos siguieron el recorrido a las mejillas masculinas y las acarició con suavidad. Continuó bajando hasta el cuello, donde la prominencia llamada "Nuez de Adán" se movía nerviosa en cada roce que realizaba la fémina. Esa persona estaba exaltada, mucho más que ella. Decidida a averiguar, descendió las manos hasta el abdomen. Saber si es robusto, delgado o atlético le ayudaría bastante, por lo tanto se atrevió a tocarle sobre la ropa y su corazón se aceleró terriblemente.

Alejó las manos y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé... —balbuceó—, no sé quien es.

Los demás aplaudieron y emitieron todo tipo de comentario. Ino se acercó y la abrazó con cariño.

—Ay, amiga, perdiste —dijo con negación la rubia—. Anda mira quien era.

Rápidamente la jugadora bajó la tela que cubría sus ojos y fue sorpresa encontrar a Naruto parado frente ella, contemplándola impresionado.

Sakura se quitó la tela con ímpetu, tirándose algunos cabellos y se la pasó al moreno en las manos, saliendo de la habitación ofuscada.

 _Es mi amigo._

 _Es mi amigo._

 _Y siento que me gusta_.

Yamanaka hizo un gesto con la cabeza al chico.

 **-o-**

La encontró sentada en la escalera que llevaba a la azotea del edificio, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. El de cabello rubio avanzó dos escalones antes de hablarle, no quería asustarla ya que ella observaba con atención la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

—Hola —dijo con voz ronca el muchacho subiendo las escalinatas con lentitud.

Sakura levantó la vista y se colocó de pie rápidamente, dejando el celular sobre la superficie.

—Hola —saludó de la misma forma, negándose a verlo a los ojos—, siento lo de hace un rato. Sabía que eras tú.

Él dio otro paso más arriba, interesando en escuchar las razones de su mejor amiga.

—Si sabías que era yo, ¿por qué no paraste el juego? —preguntó con una expresión confusa.

La chica se mojó los labios con la lengua y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Supongo que quería estar segura. —sonó asustada. Insegura.

Naruto se quedó estático en el penúltimo escalón para llegar a la fémina. Estudió con esmero el rostro femenino.

—Sigues estando ciega, Sakura-chan.

Fue el turno de la nombrada para estar confundida.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo si me hablas en clave. Soy tu mejor amiga, háblame claro de una vez —exigió con voz aguda. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Con las manos en los bolsillos el explicó lo evidente.

—Te he apartado de mi vida —confesó con soberbia y eso le dolió en niveles inexplicables a la Haruno—, te he ignorado, no he pensando en ti. Sé que esperas una señal mía, sé que quieres que seamos lo mismo de antes, los mejores amigos para toda la vida. Pero yo no quiero nada de eso.

Ella descendió lo suficiente como para quedar al frente de él y pedirle casi ahogada.

Su amigo le estaba pidiendo acabar con la amistad.

No.

Se desesperó, por primera vez en la vida sintió el pesar de la apatía.

—Naruto —lo llamó—, ¿qué puedo hacer para que volvamos a ser lo mismo de antes, qué tengo que hacer para seguir siendo tu amiga? —lo sujetó de los hombros con firmeza. Ahí estaba ella abriéndole su corazón, dejando la terquedad de lado y aceptando que realmente extrañaba a Naruto como un todo. Como el hombre que era ahora.

En un acto de arrebato el muchacho le cogió con fuerza el rostro a la chica, causando que ésta se asustara. Los orbes verdes le brillaron en lágrimas contenidas.

—Ese es el problema, yo no deseo que seas mi amiga —manifestó con furia. Ella entreabrió los labios para quejarse probablemente—. Y tampoco no quiero que tú me veas como uno. Quítate la venda de los ojos, por favor —le posó la palma derecha en los párpados y se los cerró por el momento. Sakura se dejó hacer.

La mano masculina finalmente abandonó el rostro de la chica y ella aprovechó de murmurar:

—Nunca entendí por qué me dolía la indiferencia con la que actuabas —Naruto suavizó la expresión—. Nunca entendí el por qué no pude apartarte de mi corazón.

Ella tocó el pómulo de Naruto con suavidad y éste poyó su palma encima, aceptando la caricia.

 _Tonta._

Acercaron sus rostros, sus narices se rozaron y ambos sonrieron.

Allá abajo el emotivo reencuentro de la secundaria Konoha obtenía al tercer jugador de la gallina ciega: Sasuke Uchiha.

Muchas chicas se emocionaron y prepararon el escote, esperando ser las atrapadas.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿les gustaría un pequeño (muy pequeño) epílogo de lo que fue con nuestros tórtolos?**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME 3**

 **YUMMY LOS QUIERE.**

 **PD: me gusta ver a Sakura en esta situación, siempre ponen al pobre Naruto de mártir sufriendo por ella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes usados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es toda mía. ¡NO LA COPIES! ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **OoC tal vez.**

 **Universo Alterno.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **El juego de la Gallina Ciega**

 _Epílogo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estaba que perdía la vida en cada pedaleo, el oxigeno a duras penas entraba a sus pulmones y la vista se volvía borrosa a medida que el camino se aproximaba. Vio a chico agitar la mano con entusiasmo desde lejos, de la cima del monte. Era un hermoso mirador donde otros ciclistas y caminantes observaban el atrayente paisaje rodeados de arboles y césped verde con una pileta de agua al centro, más allá grupos de extranjeros consultando mapas en los puntos de información para saber qué visitar.

Sakura pedaleó con más ganas y cuando llegó finalmente a donde estaba parado el chico se lanzó al césped con total despreocupación, dejando la bicicleta a un lado.

Su pecho subía y descendía con dolor en cada inspiración, abrió la boca buscando atrapar más aire. El sudor le empapó la nuca y parte del cuello.

Se sentía horrible.

—Sakura-chan —Naruto se acercó a la moribunda y la observó con diversión desde arriba—, definitivamente estás en mala forma —agregó en tono critico, inspeccionándola.

La aludida deseó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

 _El timbre de su pequeño departamento sonó insistente apenas ella se hubo acomodado en el sofá. Eran las doce del mediodía y las series de crímenes CSI estaban por comenzar, con fastidio tuvo que apartar los cojines y rápidamente colocarse las pantuflas con forma de oso para ir a atender al molesto visitante inesperado, Ino no podía ser puesto que estaba con Sai en la playa (aprovechando los días festivos) y sus padres siempre anticipaban con semanas las visitas de los fin de semana. Antes de abrir ordenó un poco el cabello en el espejo de la entrada y colocando una expresión de total y evidente molestia abrió la puerta dispuesta a demorarse lo menos posible._

 _Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Naruto vestido de manera deportiva y sonriendo, como siempre. Ni siquiera pudo hablar o preguntar qué demonios hacía ahí._

 _—Sakura-chan, quítate el pijama y prepárate para estar un día conmigo —dijo triunfal, entrando sin ser invitado a la sala._

 _La nombrada pensó no que sería tan malo, al contrario que sería divertido y dinámico para la relación. Llevaban tres meses saliendo, como pareja, y el muchacho en todo ese tiempo no la había invitado a un día "deportivo" con él. Cosas como ir al cine, cenar e ir a pasear habían sido las primeras salidas típicas de una relación._

 _Pensó mal._

 _Muy mal._

Naruto la ayudó a colocarse de pie nuevamente y de su recipiente le brindó agua rica y fresca, la chica se la bebió hasta la mitad con total desesperación. Él se rió deliberadamente de la actitud.

Sakura le envió una mirada asesina y limpió su boca con la mano, quitándose el agua que cayó de sus labios.

—Ahora entiendo porque Chouji está en huesos el pobre —gruñó entre dientes. Estaba reponiéndose de manera paulatina. El joven la tomó de la mano, ignorando el comentario, y caminaron hacia arriba dejando las bicicletas en el sitio correspondiente.

Ambos se acercaron al mirador y admiraron la ciudad desde la altura. Ella con los manos en la caderas y él apoyado en la baranda mirando con más atención a la chica. La continúa brisa los reconfortó con prontitud y el sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas desapareció, junto al incomodo sudor en su frente.

—¿Te gusta la vista? —preguntó el rubio de pronto.

La de cabello rosáceo suspiró profundamente.

—Debo aceptar que la ciudad se ve fenomenal desde aquí. —Su mirada se paseó inquieta por la frontera, después lo vio buscar en la mochila con ahínco—, ¿qué buscas? —consultó curiosa.

—Mi celular —respondió una vez dio con el artefacto.

Naruto desbloqueó el teléfono celular y acercó la figura femenina desde la cintura hasta él, sorprendiéndola.

—Naruto, espera, estamos sudados y pegajosos —comentó tratando de colocar distancia, pero el muchacho la abrazó todavía más.

El celular estaba preparado en la opción de cámara y lo elevó por sobre sus cabezas tratando de sacarles una selfie a los dos juntos—. Sonríe, di "dattebayo" —dijo pegando su pómulo tostado al femenino, la chica tontamente imitó el gesto y esperó ansiosa la captura del momento, sonriendo.

Pasó un rato.

Otro minuto más.

Los dos seguían en la misma posición.

—Naruto... —llamó la chica con el ceño fruncido, percatándose de un minúsculo detalle—, ¡estás grabando, tonto! ¡Mira!

El número en la pantalla indicaba que estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Oh, cierto, Sakura-chan mírame! —la nombrada lo miró.

El muchacho la besó en los labios con cierto ímpetu, aprovechando también de cambiar la opción del celular ágilmente con los dedos.

Y de pronto llegó el flash.

 _Llegaron a la entrada del edificio, Sakura hizo el ademán de quitarse la chaqueta de Naruto (horas atrás él amablemente se la había ofrecido) pero éste negó con la mano, diciéndole que se la dejara puesta. Pese a estar en verano y las noches en su mayoría eran cálidas, la temperatura a esa hora de la madrugada era baja. La chica lo miró agradecida y asintió con la cabeza, reconfortándose del calor que la vestimenta le brindaba._

 _Se quedaron callados en un largo mutismo._

 _Naruto fue el que decidió dar el primer paso._

 _—¿Te veré pronto? —preguntó en un murmullo casi inaudible._

 _La chica apretó la cremallera de la chaqueta contra el pecho._

 _—Sí. Ya sabes donde vivo, puedes... —lo contempló tímida— visitarme algún día si no tienes planes o clases —lo último lo mencionó un poco brusca._

 _Los labios de Naruto esbozaron una mueca dichosa y después se inclinó para besarle la mejilla con suavidad, ella cerró los orbes disfrutando del roce._

 _—Estaremos en contacto —dijo él una vez separados. La contempló de nuevo y se despidió—, nos vemos Sakura-chan._

 _La dejó suspirando a la entrada del pequeño edificio. Lo vio caminar por la calle hacia abajo, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando._

 _Ella sonrió, tocándose de manera embelesada el pómulo besado._

 _Minutos más tarde, cuando apenas entraba a su cama para descansar después de una noche ajetreada el muchacho rubio le habló por whatsapp._

 _"Hey, creo que mañana iré por mi chaqueta"_

 _La de cabello rosáceo observó la luminosa pantalla. Debatiéndose en qué contestar._

 _"Estaré esperando" escribió ella al fin._

 _._

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Para que no se confundan, lo último es lo siguiente que pasó luego de lo ocurrido en la escalera.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Los quiere YUMMY :KKKKKKK**


End file.
